Flashlight
by Son Of A Banana
Summary: Camping was never that fun. - "Wolves don't care about time Rocky, they care about my overlying beauty and how they're going to digest it." Rocky shook her head. It was way too early in the morning for CeCe's cockiness. - Rated M for *supacute* sexytime.


**Disclaimer: I wish to own things. Like Shake It Up!, and some sheep. So then I can make my own clothes, and they'd be fuzzy :3 But I don't think I'd shave where their butts are, cause I don't wanna wear any ass.**

**Donkey.**

* * *

><p>"This SUCKS. Like, Kim Kardashian's acting, sucks."<p>

"Comon' CeCe! You and Rocky asked for a good weekend, and we're gonna give it to you." Ty kissed CeCe's cheek and she gave a little and unhopeful smile back to him. They had been walking for like, three hours now. At least, that's what her feet told her. Rocky and Deuce followed behind them through the sunny trail, quietly talking and seeing Rocky roll her eyes everytime Deuce said something.

CeCe didn't know how Rocky went out with Deuce.

It was like dating a sheep.

A stupid, horny sheep.

They paused as the trail broke off into two different pathways. "CeCe, where do we go next?"

"...The hell do I look like, Dora?"

"I thought you had the map..." Ty said, now beginning to worry. "No, I gave Deuce the map before you and him ran to the bathroom after eating five bad hot dogs." Deuce stepped forward and muttered,"Um, guys... I know what happened to it... But I don't think you wanna know how it got in the sewer..." Ty, CeCe, and Rocky all shared a questioning look before Ty grimaced.

"Aw, man, that's nasty!"

"There was no toilet paper, okay!"

Rocky rubbed her temples. She was lost in the woods with three complete idiots. She can just feel the rabid animals waiting for her. "Let's just take the left one."

Urgh. More useless walking. This is totally going to ruin CeCe's new pedicure.

They finally stopped when a giant, open field laid before them, and the sun was beginning to set. CeCe smiled at her boyfriend and his best friend. "Well, get to work on the tents boys. Then we'll work out the arrangements."

Rocky joined CeCe and laid a head on her shoulder, sighing.

Boys are useful, for doing things that you don't want to, and sex.

At least that's what_ The Bad Girls Cub_ had proven to her.

After Deuce and nearly stubbed his hand into the ground eight times, the tents were put up and they were panting and wheezing. CeCe shook her head.

Wuss.

"So," Ty put an arm around CeCe. "Who's sleeping with who?" CeCe subtly pushed the arm from and around her and draped one around Rocky's shoulders. "You guys can sleep together, like I'm gonna share a tent with a boy."

Ty crossed his arms and stalked to the other side of the field, Deuce groaning and grabbing their giant backpacks. CeCe smirked at them. "Try not to make too much noise at night though, mmkay?"

They both turned back and glared at her, disappearing into the tent. Rocky turned to her. "CeCe, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, lemme grab out bags first." She grabbed the bag straps and pulled.

Nothing.

She began yanking it.

Still no budge.

She pulled the bags until she was on the ground, growling and huffing. "Stupid, fat-ass bags, won't freaking, MOVE."

Rocky giggled and shook her head, pulling CeCe up and taking both the bags on her shoulder's, into the tent.

"Yeah, well, I.. Uh, loosened it for you!"

"That doesn't make any sense, honey."

CeCe huffed and puffed her way back into the tent, kicking off her sandals into the tent's corner and flopping on the already-there pillow. "So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Other than Deuce pushing me to have sex with him everyday, just the usual."

"No offence, but your brother's an ass when nobody is around."

"None taken. He's like that everywhere." Rocky sighed.

"I'm so tired of Deuce, CeCe. All he does is beg me everday to have sex with him. It's so annoying, and on top of that, whenever he's conning someone for some ridiculously high price, he tries to use me as an example of what people can't have because he's 'better than them.' I'm like a toy to him."

"Your brother isn't the best of both worlds either. He gets all grumpy whenever I wanna hang out with you. Plus, he's always talking about how much fun he and Tinka had when they went out. If he misses her so much, _go_ back to Tinka." They both let a long dramatic breath out again.

"I wish Deuce would understand that I'm not ready. At least not with him... I'm just not comfortable with the thought of," Rocky blushed,"Doing it, with him at least." The sun was dipping lowly now, CeCe turning and the orange and yellow rays illuminating off of her and Rocky through the tent. Her brown eyes sparkled and she smiled. "Then do it with someone who you'll be comfortable with."

Rocky's eyes slightly widened. "What?"

"Do it with me Rocks... I'll have you begging on your knees." CeCe teasingly ran a finger down Rocky's cheek. "Except, if you were on your knees, I don't think there would be much talking."

The brunette blushed to the tips of her ears, and CeCe pinched her reddened cheek. "I'm just kidding Rocks, don't go all pansy on me." The sun dipped below the fall line and soon night fell, Deuce and Ty yelling a loud,"Goodnight!"

Neither of them yelled back, much to their displeasure. CeCe scoffed. "Goodnight? That's it? No, 'I love you babe, see you in the morning' or 'I hope I'm dreaming about you tonight'? Nothing?" She flopped on her pillow and growled. "I am so breaking up with him."

"Same with Deuce. I can't take anymore 'Rocky, my solider is starting to salute!'." CeCe scrunched her nose up. "Eewwww, he says that?"

"I know right?" Rocky watched as CeCe pulled off her shirt and shuffled out of her shorts, pulling out a giant T-Shirt and slipping it on. She motioned to Rocky. "You're gonna sleep in that?"

"...No."

"Rocky, I'm the only person who's seen you naked before, and let me just say that Deuce doesn't deserve an supermegafoxyawesomehot ass like your's. So stop being so shy, and just take off your clothes." Rocky rolled her eyes and pulled off her sweaty jean shorts and tank top, letting them be replaced with simple shirt and shorts.

"Good girl. And all I know is that I'm not letting any boy's white soldiers enter your home base."

Rocky shoved CeCe on the arm as the redhead laughed. "Ugh, CeCe, you sound just like Deuce." She slid into her sleeping bag as the thought of rest sounded very good to her at the moment.

"Whatever. Goodnight you Baby-Blue."

"Don't call me that."

"...Suagr tits."

"What?"

XxX

"What was that?" CeCe shot up as a howl, a very close howl. The howl was heard again, and she shook Rocky, the brunette mumbling. "Yes, Deuce... It's very big."

"Look, no time for Adventures in Dick Sitting, I just heard a freaking wolf!" Rocky slowly sat up and stared at CeCe. "CeCe, do know what time it is?"

"Wolves don't care about time Rocky, they care about my overlying beauty and how they're going to digest it." Rocky shook her head.

It was way too early in the morning for CeCe's cockiness.

"Well, make sure the tent is zipped up tight, then go back to sleep."

"Fine, but when you wake up and find me no where in sight and half of your body missing, don't come running to me."

"I wouldn't come running to you if I didn't know where you are, and I probably would be dead if half of my body is gone."

"...Shut up." Rocky didn't answer as she lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes. But then a howl, long and gruesome was heard, and CeCe shifted closer to Rocky, and the girl sighed. "There's no wolves CeCe."

"But-"

"Ugh, now I'm awake. Thanks alot, ditz. You know it's probably our stupid boyfriends trying to be more asserific than they already are." Rocky let the sweet sound of silence fill the air, and she began to fade into sleep again. Until she heard her best friend. "Do you know where the flashlight is?"

"Why CeCe?"

"I want Pop Rocks." Rocky figured that the moon had disappeared under clouds, because now she couldn't see two inches in front of her, and CeCe was just reaching around and grabbing things. Everything.

CeCe heard a squeak as her fingers lightly squeezed a warm, cushiony texture. She raised an eyebrow and squeezed again, harder, only to have Rocky yelp. "CeCe, get your hand out my freaking shirt!"

"Oh... That's your tit, isn't it?"

"Hands off, rapist."

CeCe began moving herself all around the tent. It wasn't until she had found herself draped on top of a large bump, when she grabbed a little packet and shook. "Found the Pop Rocks! I think I feel the flashlight too..." She moved her thumb and a light blinded her for a moment, only to meet a pair of brown eyes staring right back at her.

"...Hi..."

"Hi." CeCe was slowly starting to relax on Rocky's body, the girl beneath her silently breathing and gazing back. "Uh... You're on top of me." CeCe blushed at this statement,"Yeah, I am." Rocky knew that CeCe was leaning down, the flashlight now steadied on top of something and giving her a full view on the girl above her.

CeCe leaned down and gracefully captured Rocky's lips, and Rocky's mind went blank for a moment. CeCe was soft, and deliberate. Her kisses her were gentle and gradual, and when her fingers touched them hem of Rocky's shirt, she didn't feel like she did with Deuce. This felt, somewhat, delightfully pleasant to her.

She couldn't stand those constant butterflies in her stomach though, tickling up her stomach everytime CeCe made a faint poke at her skin.

It was all nice, until CeCe mumbled.

"Rocky, are we gonna have sex? Because this always happens in stories and movies and stuff; Two girls and their crappy boyfriends go out into the forest, and the girls end up doing it with eachother because of some relationship problem. It's so cliche."

"Shut up, CeCe." Rocky threaded her fingers though fiery locks, and pulled CeCe's lips to hers again with a forceful tug, immediately feeling her pulse amplify. Rocky felt the blood rush to her face as CeCe's palms slid to hesitate on her rigid stomach. CeCe was handsy, because her fingers had already trailed up Rocky's shirt and her palms were wandering over and under the pink-and-black polka-dotted bra. A finger twitched against her and Rocky's fingers tightened in the girl's hair.

CeCe's faintly-minty tongue is twisting with her own, Rocky's consciousness disappearing and gasping when the girl's lips curled around her tongue and pulled it into her own mouth again.

_Gosh darnit_, she's a good kisser.

Rocky's shirt was pulled up and over her head in a swift movement. CeCe's hand traveled lower and lower, while the other remained at Rocky's nipple, just letting her palm sway.

This was killing her. Rocky realized in the two months she had been dating Deuce, it wasn't only frustrating for him. She twitched whenever CeCe so much as poked her knee. As CeCe's hand moved lower and lower, it dipped under her shorts and undergarment and CeCe found the wrapping to her, devilishly sexy present.

"What is my sweet little Rocky hiding under these shorts?" A finger poked lightly and another pulled, Rocky whimpering. Her voice cracked as she whimpered. "CeCe..."

Where her pajama shorts went, she would never know. She probably won't care after this.

The matching pink-and-black underwear were tugged down to Rocky's knees, and CeCe smirked when a flicker of the flashlight began. A pop, a spark and then they when in the complete darkness. Rocky could almost feel CeCe's mysterious smirk.

With her pinky finger, CeCe let the distracting underwear be pulled completely off of Rocky, and she settled her body between the girl's legs. The redhead's bangs fell gently across Rocky's face, granting the girl another gentle kiss. Her hand left Rocky's bra and went up to stroke the girl's cheek. "Rocky, relax."

The brunette was everything but relaxed. "I am relaxed."

"Rocks, if you were anymore tense..." CeCe whispered, fingers trailing lower,"I could use you as a bullet shield. Just relax..." Rocky took a shaky deep breath in, and let it out, feeling a change in her muscles. She relaxed, but could still feel the tingling and jerking in her limbs. "Relax..."

She let that voice guide her, nodding slowly. CeCe rolled her eyes but grinned, and her fingers began to sink into Rocky, the brunette below her gasped, and not-so-subtly let out a moan. CeCe lightly giggled. "Someone's a little jumpy."

Rocky's legs are trembling. Although, she really has no control over them.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be. This had to be some kind of porno that a horny teenager or pervy movie director was making up, either bored out of their mind or really sexually-deficient, because this was too imaginable for her.

CeCe lay feather-kisses on the girl's flushed face, against Rocky's lips. Again, Rocky felt the corners of CeCe's mouth curl upwards. Something was about to happen, she knew, if anything, something very good. The wriggling of CeCe's fingers within her made her jump and squeal. Then another curve of fingers, and a push, and Rocky's mind went blank.

CeCe was sneaky, intensely sly. She found a spot inside Rocky, that not even Rocky herself would've ever found out about. Rocky moaned and pulled the girl's face to hers. "CeCe... I need you."

Her toes curled everytime CeCe thrusted, which now the girl was shoving inside of her, and whispering. Rocky bit her lower lip; She doesn't wanna scream.

"Is this how you need me?" Her entire body rubs against the discarded blankets as CeCe thrust with force, series of whimpers and moans emitting from her. They raised in octaves, the girl's hips twisting and grinding down on CeCe's fingers. She kept her eyes closed for some odd reason, because she still wouldn't see anything with them open.

The grip on her lip tightened; She will not scream.

"_Damn,_ CeCe." Rocky loved that CeCe had made her swear, and squeeze the girl's arms until her nails were probably stuck in her skin, and that CeCe was beginning to make her see stars. CeCe would pull out, almost until they weren't even in, and then fly back inside, and Rocky would twist and she'd bend her knees, fidgeting and crumbling.

She panted, eyes squinting then widening. Every feeling was new, yet better then the last. "CeCe... CeC-" Her voice broke off there when CeCe repeated her actions, but yet, she forced her fingers in to the point where it forced a sound out of Rocky. "_Fu_-_ah-Ce_!"

CeCe was a very talented girl, to force a new word out of Rocky's mind. She nearly let her tongue slip there again, although she thinks CeCe would've loved to hear her swear like a sailor. It probably made no sense though, because CeCe and her lips, and her tongue, and her teeth, and her damn fingers, was making this harder to have some kind of mind.

She will _not_ scream.

A coil began in her tummy, and CeCe kept on going, her body burning and crawling. "CeCe..." It sounded like she was going to cry, when in all reality, she did feel like crying, but out of how how mind-blowing this felt.

She could feel something. Something coming at an alarming rate, whenever CeCe pushed her fingers deeper into her. Her head was lightly bumping the tent wall now, because CeCe was forcing her fingers into Rocky, and moving the entire tent with the rhythm of their bodies. It gets harder to focus as a haze begins, CeCe getting lighter and lighter again in touches. The twist in her tummy tightens, and that was when the bite on her lip was ungreatful, and she screamed.

She in fact, screamed a name. The animals probably twisted their heads, the world maybe stopped for a bit, and Ty and Deuce might have woken up, because she screamed '_CeCeeee_' as loud and as clear as spring water.

It was indescribable, as every little milli-inch of her body just... Burst into pleasure. Her toes flexed and her knees bent and her lungs dropped. A variety of spams through her body it was, and it never felt like she expected it to be.

With a final kiss, CeCe pulled out her fingers and giggled with a snort. "You probably woke up a freaking bear, Rocky."

That got Rocky to a smile, and she pulled the girl in for another long kiss, her jello-like limbs wrapping around the girl's body, when CeCe pulled back a little. Rocky mumbled sweetly. "You're... You... Thank you." Rocky blushed, and CeCe merely pulled her closer. "It's fine... Besides, I've got all weekend to show you I'm better than your boyfriend. I'm cuter than him, smarter than him, and don't get me started on sexier than him."

Rocky scoffed. "You're so egotistical." CeCe scoffed back. "You're... A dictionary." Rocky laid yet another kiss on CeCe's cheek, and whispered,"Goodnight." CeCe quietly mumbled back. "G'night. And next time, forget the flashlight." Rocky grinned to herself.

Tomorrow, CeCe's Pop Rocks were coming to good use.

* * *

><p><strong>HAIII :D<strong>

**I know, I know... I shouldn't be doing this. You want me to update other things, that have love, drama and boobs. There's plenty of boobs in the world, don't worry ;) **

**I painted my nails lime green and silver. I'm Italian now. I suppose I had to put red on there too, but I ran out of fingers. I'm too lazy to do my toes.**

**Review for tits. I call tater-tots, 'titter-tots'. So unique :)**

**This is a terrible note. You should just review to block away all this terrible-ness.**

_**(Review)**_


End file.
